


Before Work

by kaylynnkie



Category: Saiko Pasu | Psycho Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylynnkie/pseuds/kaylynnkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginoza finds himself unable to sleep and thinks about work, Kougami and Akane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ classics-lover's](http://classics-lover.livejournal.com/) prompt: [“Any, any, insomnia”](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/388107.html?thread=65810187#t65810187)

Gino inhaled deeply, letting the smoke settle in his lungs before blowing it out through his nostrils. The ashtray on the table was full of stubs. He finished off another and smashed it into the glass with more force than necessary. When he shook another into his hand, he noticed he only had six left in carton that had once held twenty. He sniffed in disgust at himself and lit up again. He'd have to use cologne to cover the smell tomorrow. Kougami thought he had quit. He didn't want to lose that edge he had over the other man however false it really was.

There was a large glass window in the kitchen, and he had drawn back the curtains to watch the street. It was early, one or two in the morning. Few cars were on the road. He couldn't sleep, couldn't focus enough to read, and watching television would aggravate his headache ore. So, he sat perfectly still at the island in the kitchen, smoking more than he should and drinking coffee, hoping the caffeine would minimize the migraine he would have tomorrow.

He thought about how he had been too hard on Akane for going with Kougami to see his former professor. He was being selfish and petty. Realizing that fact didn't stop the feelings. He sucked in the smoke and nicotine so hard it was painful. He viciously put his cigarette out and lit another. She was a good Inspector. She had good instincts, and she was smart. Her innocence would evolve into something more useful one day with experience.

There was a skittering noise that made him look up. His dog, Roku, padded up to him and rested his head on his master's knee. He made a soothing noise and scratched behind Roku's ear while he chain smoked through the rest of the pack. When he was finished he sat back and watched the sun rise before going back upstairs to shower and change before going into the office. His head was killing him.  


End file.
